Geheimnisse
by Lilly Shiba
Summary: Ein lang gehütetet Geheimnis von Jayden scheint selbstständig zu werden, Octoroo beginnt wieder Ärger zu machen und dann ist da auch noch ein weiterer Ranger, dessen Identität anscheinend nur Jayden und Lauren kennen. Doch wie hängt alles zu sammen und werden es die Ranger schaffen Octoroo aufzuhalten, bevor es zu spät ist?
1. Chapter 1

Jayden, Lauren und Ji standen vor dem Shiba-Haus und sahen einem Teenager beim Training zu. Der Junge war höchstens 18 Jahre alt und hatte dieselben braunen Haare wie Jayden. Lauren sah immer wieder zwischen Jayden und dem Jungen hin und her, während Jayden den Jungen nur anstarrte.  
„Musst du so hart zu ihm sein? Ji war doch auch nicht so zu dir.", meinte Lauren nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. Jayden löste seinen Blick von dem Jungen und sah seine Schwester an.  
„Was meinst du damit? Er muss trainieren, er hat das all die Jahre schleifen lassen und nun hängt er hinter her. Als ich so alt war wie er, war ich schon viel besser als er, und du warst es auch.", antwortet Jayden Lauren und sah wieder zu dem Jungen, der inzwischen auf dem Boden lag.  
„Können wir…", begann er, während er zwischen Jayden, Lauren und Ji hin und her sah.  
„Jason, aufstehen und weiter machen. Es gibt später eine Pause, und jetzt ist noch nicht später.", sagte Jayden streng zu dem Jungen.  
„Jayden, sei doch nicht immer …", versuchte Lauren ihren Bruder noch einmal zu überreden, Jason nicht so streng zu trainieren.  
„Lauren, Jayden hat recht. Jason muss viel mehr trainieren.", unterbrach Ji Lauren.  
„Aber ich habe Muskelkater.", entgegnete Jason, der keine Lust mehr auf das Training hatte.  
„Jason, konzentriere dich auf dein Training. Irgendwann werden wieder Nighloks und Moogers angreifen und dann musst du bereit sein zu Kämpfen. Du kannst dich nicht immer auf mich und Lauren verlassen.", sagte Jayden.  
Jason nickte und stand auf. Er war eigentlich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden, doch er wusste, dass er keine bessere bekommen würde. Dennoch versuchte er etwas. „Und wieso muss ich den ganzen Tag hier trainieren und Lilly nicht?" Schnell hatte Jason gelernt, die Lilly Karte auszuspielen, doch er sollte sich dieses Mal über den Ausgang wundern.  
„Wie gut beherrscht du deine Symbolkraft?", fragte Lauren Jason. Der überlegte kurz.  
„Recht gut, denke ich.", sagte er dann.  
„Und wie gut beherrscht Lilly sie?", fragte Jayden.  
„Da muss ich raten. Ich würde sagen, so gut, wie ich kämpfen kann.", antwortete Jason nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens.  
„Genau. Du bist eher besser im Beherrschen der Symbolkraft, sie dafür im Kämpfen. Also ist es sinnvoller, dass du dich auf das Kämpfen und sie sich auf ihre Symbolkraft konzentriert.", erklärte Jayden ihm. Dann sah er zu Ji. „Okay, 5 Minuten Pause und dann trainierst du mit Lauren."  
Erschöpft setzte sich Jason auf eine der Bänke im Garten und trank aus seiner Wasserflasche, während Lauren mit Jayden und Ji ins Haus gingen.  
„Was ist los Ji?", fragte Lauren den älteren Mann.  
„Eine Mooger-Attacke in der Innenstadt. Jayden, du kümmerst dich darum, während Lauren mit Jason trainiert.", sagte Ji.  
Die beiden Geschwister nickten und gingen wieder nach draußen, wo Jason immer noch an derselben Stelle saß wie vorher.  
„Bis gleich.", sagte Lauren, bevor Jayden das Grundstück verließ um gegen die Moogers zu kämpfen. Dies war für ihn schon immer eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen, wenn es alle paar Monate mal zu einem Angriff kam, auch wenn die Moogers immer schwächer wurden. Zwar konnte sich niemand dies erklären, aber ihnen war es egal. In Wirklichkeit plante Octoroo etwas, was sicherlich niemand so leicht wieder vergessen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio stand am Pier und sah in seine Eimer. Schon fünf von zehn waren mit Fischen gefüllt. Es war ein guter Start in den Tag gewesen, da er seit noch nicht mal drei Stunden am Angeln war. Gerade hatte schon wieder ein Fisch angebissen, als ihn eine junge Frau ansprach.  
„Verkaufen Sie den Fisch?", fragte sie ihn. Antonio kam die Stimme bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Als er den Fisch aus dem Wasser hatte und in den sechsten Eimer gelegt hatte, sah er hoch. Eine dunkel Haarige Frau stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Noch immer erkannte er sie nicht, obwohl es Mia war, die vor ihm stand. „Ich bräuchte nämlich Fisch, da mein Lieferant keinen geliefert hatte.", sagte Mia.  
„Ja ich verkaufe Fisch.", antwortete Antonio ihr, „Wieviel brauchen Sie denn?"  
„Am besten Alles. Ich arbeitete in einem Restaurant und wir brauchen Fisch. Ich würde Sie auch gut bezahlen.", sagte Mia und kramte aus ihrer Tasche ihr Portemonnaie heraus. Sie schien Antonio auch nicht zu erkennen.  
„Sie wollen wirklich alles?", fragte Antonio und sah erst zu den Eimern, dann zu Mia, doch sie hatte schon ein paar Geldscheine in der Hand.  
„Reicht das?", fragte sie und hielt Antonio das Geld unter die Nase. Zögernd nahm er es an und zählte es durch.  
„Also… äh… ich hätte zwar nicht so viel gesagt… aber wenn sie noch etwas warten, habe ich auch noch die anderen Eimer voll und Sie können alle zehn Eimer Fisch für das Geld haben.", meinte Antonio. Mia nickte. Sie wollte nur den Fisch, sonst würde sie am Abend nicht ihr Gericht kochen können.  
Bald schon waren auch die anderen Eimer voll, Mia bedankte sich bei Antonio für den Fisch und ging mit dem ganzen Fisch zurück zu ihrem Restaurant. Da sie eine sehr große Kühlbox bei sich gehabt hatte konnten die Eimer bei Antonio bleiben. Im Gegensatz zu Mia und Antonio erkannten sich Mias Schildkröten Zord und Antonios Octozord. Aber auch die beiden spürten eine gewisse Vertrautheit, die sie nicht einordnen konnten.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren saß vor dem Shiba-Haus und sah in den Garten. Jason war kurz nach Jayden wieder nach Hause gegangen und auch sie wollte bald wieder gehen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Ji auf sie zukam.  
„Lauren warte nach Mal eben kurz. Emily hatte mich eben angerufen, sie wird gleich hier her kommen, gemeinsam mit einer 4ten-Klasse der Grundschule aus ihrem Ort. Sie hatte mich gefragt, ob sie den Kindern hier alles zeigen dürfte, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du noch solange hier bleiben könntest.", sagte Ji zu ihr.  
Lauren sah ihn an. Eigentlich wollte sie schon sagen, dass sie zuhause was erledigen müsste, aber sie nickte dann. „Das mache ich doch gerne. Wann will Emily hier sein?", fragte Lauren Ji.  
„Sie meinte in ca. 15 Minuten. Kannst du schon mal den Tee aufsetzten, während ich alles gefährliche hier weg schaffe?", fragte Ji und Lauren nickt wieder.  
„Natürlich. Weißt du wann Jayden wieder kommt? Er wird sich sicherlich freuen Emily zu sehen.", sagte Lauren, während sie gemeinsam mit Ji ins Haus ging.  
„Ich weiß es leider nicht. Hattest du eigentlich Lilly gesehen? Sie sollte schon lange aus der Schule zurück sein.", meinte Ji, als er ein paar Schwerter rein trug.  
„Sie ist zur Bücherei. Ich hatte sie gesehen, als sie kurz hier war vor einer Stunde. Spätestens zum Abendessen wird sie wieder hier sein, meinte sie.", sagte Lauren und hielt Ji eine Tür auf, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um für ihre Gäste Tee zu kochen.  
20 Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür des Shiba-Hauses. Emily stand gemeinsam mit einer dunkelhaarigen Frau und 23 Kindern vor der Tür.  
„Hallo Emily.", begrüßte Lauren sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. Ji war noch dabei, alles für die Gäste vor zu bereiten. „Kommt doch rein." Lauren hielt die Tür auf, so dass alle Gäste eintreten konnten. Die Kinder sahen sich alle erstaunt um.  
„Hallo Lauren. Ist Jayden gar nicht da?", fragte Emily, nachdem alle Kinder im Haus waren.  
„Nein, der ist gerade unterwegs. Ich weiß leider auch nicht, wann er zurück kommt.", antwortete Lauren ihr. Sie wusste, wieso Emily nach ihrem Bruder gefragt hatte. Oder zu mindestens konnte sie es sich denken.  
„Jia Mitchell. Ich bin die Lehrerin der Klasse. Es ist wirklich sehr nett, dass wir herkommen durften.", sagte die dunkelhaarige Frau und reichte Lauren ihre Hand.  
„Lauren Shiba. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Als Emily hier angerufen hatte, hatten wir uns auf Ihren Besuch gefreut.", sagte Lauren. „Ihr könnt links durch die Tür gehen. Dort gibt es Tee und Kekse und ihr könnt dort eure Sachen hinlegen.", sagte Lauren und zeigte auf die Tür links von sich.  
„Kekse?" Emily sah Lauren erschrocken an. „Hat Mia sie gebacken?"  
„Nein, Ji hatte sie gestern gekauft. Mia war seit drei Jahre nicht mehr hier, ruft aber ab und zu noch an.", sagte Lauren als sie gemeinsam mit Jia und Emily zu den Kindern gingen. Ji war in der Zwischenzeit auch dazu gekommen.  
„Hallo Ich bin Jia Mitchell, die Lehrerin.", stellte sich Jia Ji vor als sie bei den Kindern waren.  
„Ich bin Ji, der ehemalige Mentor von Emily.", sagte Ji.  
„Emily hatte mir schon viel von Ihnen und Ihren Kindern erzählt. Und auch, dass die zwei Jahre, die sie hier war, die schönsten in ihrem Leben waren.", sagte Jia.  
„Meine Kindern?", fragte Ji verwirrt.  
„Ja Ihre Kinder. Na die beiden, die hier auch wohnen.", sagte Jia.  
„Meinen Sie Jayden und Lauren? Die beiden sind nicht meine Kinder. Sie sind die Kinder eines Freundes von mir, nur Jayden hatte ich hier aufgenommen. Lauren wohnt hier nicht.", erklärte Ji Jia.  
Jia war es sichtlich peinlich, dass sie gedacht hatte, dass Jayden und Lauren die Kinder von Ji waren.  
Emily stand bei Lauren, während die Kinder sich im Raum umsahen. „Und was haben du und Jayden in den letzten Jahren gemacht?", fragte Emily Lauren.  
„Wir trainieren zwei Jugendliche. Sie heißt Lilly und ist 15 Jahre alt, er heißt Jason und ist 16. Die beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser. Total verschieden. Lilly sagt immer alles was sie denkt, nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und hat keine Probleme mit dem Kämpfen, aber ihre Symbolfähigkeit lässt noch zu wünschen übrig. Sie meint immer, sie wäre zu unkonzentriert und zu aufgewühlt. Das Stimmt vielleicht, vielleicht hat sie auch nur keine Lust dazu. Jason hingegen ist ganz anders. Er ist ein ruhiger Typ und spricht nur, wenn er sich ganz sicher ist, niemanden damit zu verletzten. Oft sagt er auch nur das, was die Menschen hören wollen und nicht seine Eigene Meinung. Er beherrscht die Symbolkraft viel besser als Lilly, kämpft dafür aber nicht so gut wie sie. Er hat anscheinend Angst, jemanden weh zu tun.", erzählte Lauren und sah wie ein braunhaariges Mädchen sich die Vasen an sah, die im Raum standen. „Letzte Woche, als Ji nicht da war, ließen Jayden und ich die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen. Alles war erlaubt. Lilly ging auf ihn los und…"  
Das Geräusch einer zubruchgehenden Vase ließ alle im Raum herumfahren und das braunhaarige Mädchen ansehen, welches mit Tränen in den Augen vor einem Scherbenhaufen stand.  
„Es… es tut mir… mir… mir so leid.", stotterte sie. Emily nahm sie in den Arm, als sie auf Emily zugelaufen kam. „Ich wollte sie mir doch nur ansehen."  
Lauren kniete sich neben Emily und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. „Wie heißt du, Kleines?", fragte Lauren sie.  
„Johanna.", antwortete das Mädchen ihr.  
„Also Johanna, letzte Woche, viel schon Mal die Vase runter, die dir eben runtergefallen ist. Mein Bruder und ich haben sie wieder zusammen geklebt, da der ältere Mann dort", Lauren zeigt auf Ji, „es nicht erfahren durfte. Man hätte die Vase nur lange genug ansehen müssen und sie wäre kaputtgegangen, also trifft dich keine Schuld, wenn sie heute zerbrochen ist. Es wäre so oder so bald passiert." Johanna sah ungläubig Lauren an.  
„Aber ich habe sie fallen lassen.", sagte Johanna.  
„Das stimmt, aber das hätte jedem passieren können. Du darfst dir keine Schuld geben. Okay?" Emily sah fragend Johanna an, die dann nickte.  
Ji hatte, als er sah, dass die Vase zu Bruch gegangen war, schnell Handfeger und Schaufel geholt und die Scherben aufgesammelt. Die anderen Kinder hatten sich erschrocken zu Johanna umgedreht, waren aber auch schnell wieder in das vertieft, was sie davor gemacht hatten.  
Als Ji mit den Scherben fertig war, ging Jia zu Emily und Lauren. Johanna war wieder bei ihren Freundinnen und die beiden Ranger beobachteten sie. „Emily.", sprach Jia Emily an, „Ich denke, wir sollten auch irgendwann wieder gehen. Markus erwartet uns mit der anderen Klasse."  
Emily nickte. Sie waren mit der Parallelklasse her gekommen und wollten heute Abend eine Schnitzeljagt durch die Stadt machen. „Geht ihr nur, ich bleibe noch etwas hier.", sagte sie nach kurzen Überlegen.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Weißt du denn, wie du wieder zurückkommst?", fragte Jia Emily. Es schien, als wolle sie nicht, dass Emily hier bleibt.  
„Ja. Ich werde hier vielleicht übernachten und morgen früh dann in der Jugendherberge sein. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Jia.". sagte Emily und begleitete Jia und dir Kinder zur Tür.  
„Na schön. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder." Emily nickte und sah der Gruppe hinterher als sie durch das Tor verschwanden. Emily schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zurück zu Lauren und Ji.  
5 Minuten nachdem die Klasse gegangen war, hörten alle wie die Tür zu schlug. „Ich bin wieder da und habe das Abendessen dabei!", hörten sie Jayden rufen.  
„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Emily ganz automatisch. Sie wusste, dass Jayden zwar nicht der beste Koch war, aber auf jeden Fall konnte er besser als Mia kochen. Zu mindestens einfache Gerichte.  
„Kartoffelecken mit einem Gemüseauflauf und Würstchen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Also was leckeres." Jayden merkte, dass etwas anders war, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Nicht bis er Emily sah. „Emily!" Jayden ließ die Tasche, die er über die Schulter trug auf den Boden fallen und umarmte Emily die auf ihn zu gegangen war.  
„Hi.", sagte Emily nur. Sie sah auf die Tasche, die Jayden abgestellt hatte, nachdem sie ihn umarmt hatte. „Ist das deine?", fragte sie ihn, während sie die Tasche ansah. Pink mit roten Kreisen, in denen silberne Herze sind.  
Jayden sah auch zur Tasche. „Nein. Ich habe sie nur rein getragen.", antwortet er Emily, „Sie gehört eigentlich Lilly, ich habe sie nur für sie rein getragen."  
Die beiden Ranger standen sich gegenüber und sagten nichts, bis Lauren mit einem Tablett rein kam, auf dem zwei Tassen und eine Teekanne stand. „Den Tee soll ich euch von Lilly bringen. Essen wird zur selben Zeit wie immer fertig sein.", sagte Lauren, stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und verließ danach wieder den Raum.  
„Wollen wir uns nicht setzten?", fragte Jayden und sah zu den Hockern, die in dem Raum standen. „Ich denke, wir haben uns viel zu erzählen nach drei Jahren."  
Emily nickte nur und setzte sich. „Also, was hast du in den letzten Jahren so gemacht?", fragte sie ihn.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin stand am Beckenrand und sah den Kindern zu, wie sie ihre Bahnen zogen. Alle Kinder waren unter 10, weswegen am Beckenrand Eltern standen oder auf der Tribüne saßen. Normalerweise achtete Mike nicht so auf die Eltern, die mit beim Schwimmtraining ihrer Kinder waren, doch dieses Mal war ihm ein Vater ins Auge gesprungen. Sein Sohn war heute zum ersten Mal dabei und stellte sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Der Mann kam Kevin sehr bekannt vor, weswegen er ihn ansprach.  
„Hallo.", sagte Kevin und stellte sich neben den Mann. Dieser sah von seinem Sohn auf und Kevin ins Gesicht. „Mike?"  
Beide waren erstaunt den anderen hier zu sehen. Mike wusste zwar, dass Kevin wieder in sein altes Schwimmteam zurückgekehrt war, aber nicht, dass er nun Kinder trainierte. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Mike seinen Freund, „Trainierst du kleine Kinder?"  
„Eines dieser kleinen Kinder ist dein Sohn.", gab Kevin als Antwort, „Aber um deine Frage zu beantworteten, ich bin nun der Trainier dieser Kids."  
„Sean ist nicht mein Sohn.", sagte Mike, „Er ist mein Pflegesohn. Sein Vater starb letztes Jahr und seitdem lebt er bei mir." Kevin sah ihn an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Mike sich irgendwann mal um ein Kind kümmern würde.  
Kurz schaute Kevin auf die Uhr und pfiff dann in seine Pfeife. „So Schluss für heute. Geht euch duschen und dann zieht euch um. Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche wieder!", sagte Kevin und alle Kinder kamen aus dem Wasser. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge kamen auf Kevin und Mike zu. Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen lief auf Kevin zu und umarmte ihn.


	5. Chapter 5

„Hier." Lauren stellte Emily eine Tasse Tee hin und setzte sich dann neben Jason, der auch schon eine Tasse Tee hatte.  
„Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht bleiben möchtest?", fragte Jason, „Dein Zimmer ist immer noch so, wie du es verlassen hast. Jayden und Lauren erlauben uns keinen Schritt in eure alten Zimmer."  
Emily sah Lauren und Jayden fragend an. „Wirklich?"  
Jason nickte und sprach weiter, bevor Jayden oder Lauren dies tun konnten. „Ja, aber keine Angst, dort wird ab und zu Mal staub gewischt."  
Emily musste schmunzeln. „Na ja, all meine Sachen hatte ich vor drei Jahren eh nicht mitbekommen, also wieso nicht, außer es ist nicht okay für dich Mentor." Emily sah zu ihrem Ehemaligen Mentor.  
„Emily, du und auch der Rest des Teams sind immer willkommen hier. Dass solltest du eigentlich wissen.", antwortete Ji ihr.  
„Genau.", stimmte Lauren ihm zu. „Und du packst deine Sachen ein, ich muss dich noch nach Hause bringen. Du hast morgen Schule und soweit ich weiß, schreibst du morgen eine Klausur."  
Jason sah beleidigt zu Lauren. „Wer hat dir dass den erzählt? Lilly? Sie hat morgen aber auch eine Klausurersatzleistung. Und soweit ich weiß, verbringt sie eher ihre Zeit damit mit Katie zu telefonieren, als ihr Referat vorzubereiten.", beschwerte sich Jason.  
„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Jason. Für sie gilt dasselbe, wie auch für dich. Fallen eure Leistungen, geht ihr wieder auf das Internat, so wie es mit euren Eltern abgesprochen ist." Es war eines der wenigen Male, dass Jayden seine Stimme erhob und die Male, die Emily miterlebt hatte, war es nicht so wie jetzt. Irgendetwas lag in seiner Stimme, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte.  
Lauren und Jason standen auf. „Es war schön dich Mal wieder zu sehen, Emily.", sagte Lauren und umarmte Emily. Sie nickte nur Jayden und Ji zu und verließ dann mit Jason im Schlepptau den Raum.  
„Was ist zwischen Jason und Lilly? Es schien, als wäre er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen.", sagte Emily als sich die Tür hinter Jason und Lauren geschlossen hatte.  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", meinte Ji. „Beide waren auf einem Internat, bevor sie hier her kamen und lernten durch Zufall Lauren und Jayden kennen. Besser gesagt, lernte Jason zuerst die beiden kennen. Er war in der Stadt als Moogers angriffen. Dass war vor 2 ½ Jahren. Er war so begeistert von dem Kampfstiel der beiden, dass er es auch lernen wollte. So begannen Jayden und Lauren ihn zu trainieren. In der Schule erzählte er davon und Lilly hörte davon, also wollte sie auch. Da aber beide kaum Zeit außerhalb des Internats verbringen durften, redeten Lauren und Jayden mit ihren Eltern, ob sie nicht vom Internat weg könnten. Die Bedingung war, dass ihr Notendurchschnitt immer über 19 bleibt. Vor 2 Jahren kamen sie dann auf eine andere Schule. Lilly stritt sich zuhause aber immer mit ihrer Mutter, weswegen sie irgendwann hier her zog. Jason fand dies sehr unfair und tut es immer noch, da er findet, dass sie bevorzugt wird."  
Emily konnte es irgendwie verstehen. Sie wusste wie es ist, wenn man glaubt, jemand anderes wird bevorzugt. So war es immer bei ihr und Serena gewesen. Damals wusste sie aber nicht, dass Serena der nächste gelbe Ranger werden sollte. „Vielleicht legt sich da ja irgendwann. Oder ihr solltet ihm zeigen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Früher war ich auch immer Eifersüchtig, dass Serena mehr Aufmerksamkeit von unseren Eltern bekam als ich, ich wusste damals aber noch nicht, dass sie einmal der gelbe Ranger werden würde. Als sie dann Krank wurde versuchte meine Mutter sich um Serena zu kümmern und mir wenigstens die Grundlagen im Kämpfen beizubringen, Leider schaffte sie es nicht so wirklich, da mein Vater sich sehr zurück gezogen. Irgendwie hatte Mom es doch noch geschafft meinen Dad dazu zubringen sich um Serena zu kümmern, während sie sich mit mir beschäftigte."  
„Ich würde es ihm ja erklären, wenn er zuhören würde.", sagte Jayden. Emily nickte nur.  
„Ich denke, es wäre besser wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe. Ich muss morgen früh weg, damit ich rechtzeitig beim Bahnhof bin, sonst fährt meine Klasse ohne mich zurück.", scherzte Emily und stand auf.  
„Gute Nacht, Emily.", sagten Jayden und Ji, und Emily ging in ihr Zimmer. Als sie dort war, und auch den ganzen Abend über, hatte sie das Ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu, doch sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, weswegen sie es verdrängte.  
Währenddessen saßen Jayden und Ji noch immer im Wohnzimmer. „Wenn es so einfach wäre.", meinte Jayden nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.  
„Wenn was so einfach wäre?" Die Stimme war klar und weich und kam aus dem Nirgendwo, dennoch ließ sie Jayden nicht aufschrecken, wie die Stimme es erwartet hätte.  
„So vieles. So vieles, was du alles noch nicht verstehst."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ich möchte hier nicht Mias Kochkünste gut reden, wir alle wissen, sie ist eine Miserable Köchin, aber in dieser Geschichte hat sie wenigstens ein bisschen das Kochen gelernt, so dass nicht mehr alles so schmeckt, als würde es verbrannt und ungar zur selben Zeit sein._

Mia saß mit ihrem Chef, dem Besitzer des Restaurants und zwei weiteren Angestellten des Restaurants an einem Tisch und aß den Fisch, den sie vor einigen Stunden von Antonio gekauft hatte. Ihre Begegnung war ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit versucht, heraus zu finden, woher sie das Gesicht kannte, was ihr so bekannt vorkam. Das es das Gesicht eines guten Freundes war. Doch sie kam einfach nicht drauf.  
„Miss Watanabe, heute Abend haben sie wirklich gezeigt, was sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt haben. Ihr Fisch schmeckt hervorragend. Woher haben Sie das Rezept, wenn ich Fragen darf.", lobte Mias Chef Mia.  
Mia sah von ihrem Teller auf und zu ihrem Chef. „Von einem Freund.", sagte sie und verstummte. Wie konnte sie nur so doof sein? Wie konnte sie ihn vergessen?  
„Miss Watanabe, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte der Besitzer des Restaurants sie.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.", stammelte Mia vor sich hin, legte ihre servierte auf den Tisch und stand auf. Als sie das Restaurant verließ, holte sie aus ihrer Tasche ihren Samuraizer und versuchet Antonio anzurufen. Doch er ging leider nicht ran. „Mann, Antonio, geh doch mal ran wenn man dich anruft.", schimpfte sie vor sich hin.  
„Mia?" Aus der Dunkelheit kam eine Stimme. Erschrocken sah Mia sich um. Eine Gestalt näherte sich Mia. Erst als beide unter der Laterne standen, konnte Mia sein Gesicht sehen.  
„Du hast dich verändert.", sagte Antonia zu dem pinken Ranger und sah sie dabei an. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren inzwischen kürzer.  
„Du dich auch, Antonio.", antwortete Mia ihm und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.  
„Hast du noch was vor? Wir könnten etwas essen gehen. Den alten Zeiten zu gute."  
„Gerne, wo wollen wir hin?"  
Kaum waren die beiden weg, leuchtete eine Spalte in der Hauswand auf, vor der die beiden bis vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatten.

 _Sorry, für dieses kurze Kapitel, aber irgendwie hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich noch schreiben sollte. Die nächsten Kapiteln werden auf jeden Fall länger. Versprochen._


End file.
